


Big d(ream)

by yuraxchan



Series: Little Piece of Heaven [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Genital Piercing, M/M, Size Kink, lots of penis talk, mentions of needle, mentions of sex: blowjob rimming fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun's getting a dick piercing. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big d(ream)

**Author's Note:**

> Another episode of our Little Piece of Heaven!AU with Koshitsu_Kamira ♥

 

 

Jongin looked anxious in front of his longtime friend as he bit his nails nervously, blinking and fidgeting on his seat while waiting for Kyungsoo to open his mouth. The latter was savoring the moment it seemed, keeping his face as emotionless as he could, the corner of his lips slightly lifted up in a smirk that he tried to hide.

“Let me get this straight,” he licked his lips and Jongin followed the movement of his tiny pink tongue before looking away when he realized that he is checking out his friend inappropriately, though not before he caught Kyungsoo’s smile widening. “You want me to go at Sehun’s appointment with him?” he paused. “An appointment to get his penis pierced?” Kyungsoo appeared relaxed, but the absurdity of the situation was getting onto his nerves and he knew he wouldn’t end this conversation without facepalming, shaking Jongin until he saw the light or reevaluating his life choices; Kyungsoo would never be the same. But, one thing was sure: he’ll totally tease Oh Sehun the next time he’ll see him. (He will laugh at Sehun forever even if he doesn’t go through with his idea.)

Nodding furiously, his hair flying everywhere since they were getting quite long now, Jongin’s expression was hopeful. “Yes!” Jongin bent forward and motioned for Kyungsoo to come closer, which he did, albeit reluctantly. “You know I’m scared of needles…I can’t go in the room with him, hyung!  I will faint or worse vomit! But I can’t let Sehun go alone in there, even if he says he will be fine I still want someone to hold his hand for me you know?” he babbled, his voice cracking a little at the end.

“Jongin. Calm down.” Kyungsoo replied simply. He was amazed. Jongin was truly freaking out for Sehun…or Sehun’s penis, he wasn’t sure which one—perhaps both. “He’s a big guy, he will be fine. It was his decision to…do that after all.” he reasoned, grimacing at the ridiculous idea. Oh Sehun was really a weird specimen. Who wanted to get a dick piercing? He knew for a fact that Sehun was well endowed and didn’t lack in the size department, so why would he inflict himself that cruel destiny? Kyungsoo shivered at the thought of something boring a hole into his own girth. He would  _never_. Even to please the cutest boys on earth—one of them sitting in front of him right this moment. Kyungsoo had to admit that Sehun had the biggest balls of the entire universe to get his penis pierced only to please his fluffy and cute and adorable and sexy and hot mess of a boyfriend: Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo had to give him that, even if it pained him greatly to admit it.

“Hyung, you know you’re my favorite person!” Jongin whined pitifully, making puppy eyes at him. “Please, please! Go with Sehun!” he puckered his lips in a cute pout and tilted his head to the side for a better effect while playing footsie with Kyungsoo. Jongin was truly giving his all. It rendered Kyungsoo speechless and a little fascinated. Was Sehun’s dick magic? He sure knew how to use it. A small smile appeared on Kyungsoo’s face and he nodded. “Okay, I’ll go with him.”

Jongin’s eyes lighted up and he bent over the table to give a bone crushing hug to his friend, thanking him over and over again. “Thank you, oh my god, Kyungsoo you’re my best friend! Thank you so much!” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but still patted his back, his hands sliding to wrap themselves around the younger’s delicious waist (he would have gone for the ass, but sadly his arms weren’t that long). Maybe he should be nicer to Oh Sehun if it meant Jongin would get all snuggly and affectionate with him.

The day of the appointment came pretty quickly and here they were, the three of them waiting in the tattoo parlor. Kyungsoo cackled at Sehun’s constipated face, knowing he was still reeling from what he had told him earlier that day. Sehun only glared at him and tightened his hold on Jongin’s waist, his boyfriend sitting onto his lap and threading his fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp gently to help him relax.

Kyungsoo had met Sehun before Jongin arrived and had the pleasure of announcing his friend that he would be there to help them until Sehun got better. Sehun had frowned, perplexed and Kyungsoo had kindly explained to him the disadvantages of getting his dick pierced—the idiot hadn’t thought of that before.

“Since you won’t be able to pee for a few days or more if you get a Prince Albert, or wear any underwear for that matter, you’ll probably need someone to help you right?” Kyungsoo smiled. “And you can’t ask your boyfriend to do that for you right? It would be humiliating for someone as proud as you.” Sehun’s face had been priceless, he had gawped at Kyungsoo, not knowing how to respond. “Of course I’ll also be there for Jongin, because it’ll be hard for him right? Not getting any for one month and a half.” he added sweetly. “Don’t worry, I know how to handle him, oh, but you already know that—our history I mean.”  Kyungsoo had winked then, proud of himself. He hadn’t accepted Jongin’s request to received nothing in exchange; he had quickly seen what he would gain out of the bargain: Jongin’s ass and Sehun’s misery.

Sehun had set his jaw and had come closer to him, gripping his sweater to menace him. “If you touch Jongin…” he said though his teeth. “Thank you for the offer but I’ll be fine,  _we_ ’ll be fine. I can take care of my boyfriend just fine.” Kyungsoo had only smirked. “Really? Well, you can still come to see me if you change your mind.” The argument had stopped there, Jongin coming into view and waving at the both of them with a beautiful smile adorning his lips. Kyungsoo had snorted as Sehun hugged his boyfriend tight and kissed him breathless in front of him, the act screaming jealousy.

Kyungsoo wasn’t intimidated though and he didn’t hesitate to squeeze Jongin’s waist as he hugged him too, arching his eyebrow at Sehun in provocation. The next month was going to be fun.

Jongin stayed behind when the piercer called for Sehun. Kyungsoo sent him a reassuring smile and walked into the room after Sehun. The piercer quickly explained a few things to Sehun and the latter nodded a few times, listening attentively at the instructions. Then, Sehun was asked to undress and he did quietly, sitting on the armchair with his lower half exposed. Kyungsoo didn’t look away, once again appreciating the view of his friend’s anatomy and whistling in admiration at the size of it. “Damn, Jongin is a lucky bastard.” he snorted, wiggling his eyebrows.

The piercer chuckled at that as he put on his surgical gloves and winked at Kyungsoo while Sehun’s face turned red. He fidgeted a little when the needle came into view and Kyungsoo felt a little bad at Sehun’s frightened look. Sighing inwardly, Kyungsoo came closer and took his hand to squeeze it reassuringly. He had promised after all. Sehun looked surprised by the gesture but his face relaxed instantly and he smiled a little. “You should ask Jongin to get one too,” Kyungsoo commented lightly. “He would be hot with a nipple piercing, or maybe one on the scrotum?”

“Fuck, yes.” Sehun nodded dreamily. The piercer took advantage of the distraction Kyungsoo set for him to quickly do the piercing. Sehun only winced at the sting he felt on his nether region and looked down at his penis now sporting a gold ring inserted vertically through the urethra in wonder.  “That’s all?” he asked dumbly. The piercer laughed at that, clearly amused. “Yeah, it’s not that painful you know. Ears piercings hurt more.” he shrugged. “But it’ll be sensitive for a few days, so be careful not to wear boxers, the fabric will rub on it and it would become painful. Avoid tight pants too, or any friction on your penis.”

“How long until it heals?” Kyungsoo inquired. “Four to six weeks top, if it takes longer, come back here.” The piercer instructed in a serious tone, before looking down at Sehun’s penis and studying it carefully. Sehun blushed as his cock hardened slightly at the touch. “Um, sorry.” he mumbled, mortified. “Don’t worry, it’s normal. And I’ve seen worse!” The man chuckled good-naturedly. Kyungsoo hid a smile with his free hand and shared a look with the piercer. The latter patted Sehun’s thigh when he was satisfied and got up. “You’re free to go!” he exclaimed loudly, smiling at the both of them. “Thank you,” Sehun answers, releasing Kyungsoo’s hand to dress up.

He winced a little and walked funny as he exited the room but no one laughed at him and for that he was glad. Jongin went to kiss him chastely and squeezed his biceps in worry. “Are you okay? How did it go?” he asked. Sehun nodded stiffly and grinned at him. “I’m fine, it stings a little that’s all.” Kyungsoo looked at the pair and rolled his eyes, the piercer arching his eyebrow at his attitude.  _Idiots_ , he mouthed and the man laughed. “Feel free to come anytime if you’re worried about the healing process, or if you want another piercing!” he offered before seeing them out.

It reminded Sehun of Kyungsoo’s suggestion about Jongin getting a piercing and he grinned. He would have to ask Jongin about it, perhaps he would overcome his fear of needles for his boyfriend. A tattoo would look good on him too. Sehun looked down at his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his temple, tightening his grip on his shoulder as the latter helped him walking with a hand around his middle.

Kyungsoo was walking beside them, a thoughtful look on his face, and Sehun didn’t like it—at all. “So, what now?” he inquired. “Uh?” Jongin blinked stupidly, confused. “It will take four to six weeks to heal, right? No funny business until then, the piercer said so. Are you going to be okay?” Kyungsoo questioned, smiling innocently. “I mean, since Sehun can’t use his dick and all…” he trailed off.

Jongin bit his lips and looked down at Sehun’s crotch longingly. No sexy times for six weeks? No cock up his ass for six weeks? He felt Sehun tensed up in his hold and felt bad for being selfish about it. Sehun had gotten a piercing for him after all. “We’ll be fine?” he replied, unsure, his eyes locking with his boyfriend’s. The latter nodded seriously and Jongin smiled.  “We’ll be fine.” he repeated. Kyungsoo smiled at them. “I hope so.”

His tone and the weird flicker Sehun saw in his eyes weren’t announcing anything good but the younger tried to push the thought away. They would be fine, he would make sure of it.

 

 

 

 

When they came back home, Sehun hastily undressed and asked for an ice pack because it stung badly, the fabric of his underwear rubbing on his penis. Jongin looked worried as he brought him the ice pack, eying Sehun’s now pierced dick warily. “Does it hurt?” he inquired softly, patting Sehun’s inner thigh gently. He wanted to pat his dick but maybe it would hurt his boyfriend so the thigh was a good alternative. “I don’t know what hurts more,” Sehun deadpanned. “The hole in my penis or the fact that it’s freezing.” Jongin bit his lips and pressed himself closer to his boyfriend to comfort him.

 

 

 

 

Two days later, they experimentally tried to rut against one another at least since they couldn’t go all the way now, but Sehun cried out the minute Jongin’s thick thigh rubbed against his cock and his boyfriend gasped at the sight of a teary eyed Sehun. In the end, Jongin cuddled him until he calmed down and felt guilty to the point of not wanting to touch him and acting like Sehun was a fragile thing—to his boyfriend’s complete horror.

The worse was when Jongin told everything to Kyungsoo, the latter laughing into Sehun’s face and Jongin hiding his giggles as best as he could  _because you see it was funny okay_. Feeling humiliated, Sehun could only clench his fists as his rival slash friend and his boyfriend ganged up on him to make fun of his misery. Kyungsoo even offered to take care of Jongin until he got better when Jongin disappeared to the toilets and if Sehun’s penis didn’t hurt when he moved around he would have punched the smirk off the little shit’s mouth.

(Also, Sehun would disagree but Jongin totally saw his boyfriend shedding a few manly tears that night and that was the main reason he became extra sweet with him, taking care of him and smothering him with love and kisses to make amends.)

 

 

 

 

Sehun was lying onto his back on the bed, naked, and eying the ceiling. He spent a lot of times naked these days and the piercing didn’t sting that much so it was a good thing. Jongin entered the room after taking his shower and plopped himself down onto the bed with a sigh. Equally naked, he lied down and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, being careful not to jostle him. Pushing his face against Sehun’s shoulder, he threw his arm and leg around his waist. “You can always use your fingers tonight,” he mumbled. “You’re good with them.”

Sighing, Sehun groaned. Of course his boyfriend had to bring up the subject. Since he couldn’t satisfy Jongin with his cock, the latter had thought about other ways he could do it and Sehun had spent the last week with his face between Jongin’s butt cheeks, his mouth around his tiny cock and his fingers up his ass. Sehun loved Jongin, he truly loved pleasuring him but he was becoming tired and frustrated. Jongin was having his fun while he couldn’t and even if Sehun did love rimming, fingering and blowing his boyfriend he had enough of it.

“I’m tired…” he replied softly. “We can sleep if you want,” Jongin offered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. There was a silence until Sehun broke it. “No, I mean, I’m tired to not being able to fuck you. I’m getting sick of seeing your ass wiggling knowing I can’t wreck you.” Sehun whined. “I dream every night of putting my cock into your tight ass. It’s driving me crazy.”

Jongin blushed at the crude words and lifted his head up to look at Sehun’s face properly. “Y-Yeah?” he whispered. Sehun frowned and nodded seriously. “I fucking want you.” Moving to sit up on Sehun’s stomach, Jongin bent down to kiss him thoroughly, moaning when Sehun’s hands gripped his ass cheeks, his tiny dick rubbing against his boyfriend’s belly as he rocked his hips. “I miss it too, I miss you,” Jongin breathed out against his lips. “I miss the feeling of your cock stretching me open when you slide into me, warming my walls, splitting me in two when you’re fully hard, the way your cock twitch when I tighten around you, or when you come inside me…” he continued, nibbling on Sehun’s neck. “I miss it all.”

Sehun’s breathing quickened. He groaned when he felt his cock harden, immediately reacting to his boyfriend’s words, and winced a little because his piercing sting. “Jongin, fuck…” He knew his boyfriend was also getting hard, he could feel his tiny cock stirring against his chest. They kissed sloppily and Jongin’s moans became music to Sehun’s ears as he swayed his hips on top of Sehun’s broader body to gain friction on his hard on.

Threading his fingers though his boyfriend’s hair, Sehun rolled them over—while being careful of not hurting himself—and guided Jongin until he laid face first on the bed and with his ass up in the air. Repressing a sigh, he peppered kisses along Jongin’s spine and retrieved the lube from under their pillows to coat a large amount of the liquid on his fingers.

For the umpteenth time that week, Sehun was going to finger an overeager Jongin nice and good until he came untouched while  _he_  would stay frustrated and unsatisfied. Sehun wanted to cry at the injustice. It wasn’t Jongin’s fault since  _Sehun_ was the one who wanted a penis piercing, but still, it was unfair that Jongin got his fun while he didn’t. His boyfriend had also offered him to fuck him—they did it sometimes— since his  _dick was broken_  (Jongin’s words) but it wasn’t the same, and as cute as Jongin’s cock was, it was still tiny and not enough to bring pleasure to Sehun. Even Jongin’s fingers weren’t enough to bring Sehun to orgasm.

Sehun just had to suck it up and wait five more weeks. He could do it; it wasn’t like he had a choice anyway. But when the time would come, he would make sure to punish Jongin and break him into pieces. (He might also punch Kyungsoo.)

“What about toys?” Jongin mumbled sleepily once they were done. “We could try toys, maybe you’ll like it.”

Sehun didn’t reply, screaming into his pillow when Jongin finally fell asleep, the latter exhausted after so many orgasms. Orgasms Sehun didn’t have. Orgasms Sehun didn’t remember having in a long time. Perhaps he would take Kyungsoo’s offer of taking care of them both into consideration. Yes, Sehun was that desperate.

 

 


End file.
